Revenge is a confession of pain
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: Chick P wants revenge on wasabi for ruining her life. But one burst of anger taken out on Joe she runs away.
1. Chapter 1

The Chop Socky Chooks knew Wasabi was an evil tyrant. Especially Chickadee Pao and Joseph Sang, whose lives had been ruined by the mutated man, though chickadee seemed to be, affected the worst.

It was heartbreaking for Joe and Chuckie to see Chick P like this. After learning her best friend had tricked her father into selling away their home and coming to the mall for what seemed like a warm reunion when she was sent to bring them to Wasabi only moments ago. Some reunion.

The boys continued to stare at her with sympathy as she stared at her old fading daruma she held in a spiteful grasp.

"I can't believe this." She whispered dryly.

Joe and Chuckie glanced at each other, until Joe stole his courage to ask: "Are you sure you don't-"

Before he could finish, an ear splitting scream, echoed from the chutes, making them all jump.

"Oni." Chick P whispered.

Blood dribbled down the metal cylinder; all three of them could guess what had happened. Joe and Chuckie went up the chutes to investigate while Chick P got up and switched on her computer that showed the hidden camera filming two sentry bots carrying a dead corpse away.

"THAT SICK MUTANT!"

Chick P smashed her fists on her keyboard moments before Chuckie and Joe came out of the chutes. The keyboard broke into and fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Joe and Chuckie looked at each other with nervous glances as Chick P tightened her fists.  
"Chickadee?" Joe whispered.  
"I'm gonna kill that fish one of these days." She hissed turning to face them.  
"But Chick P, you know-" Chuckie began but his sentence was cut off.  
"I DON'T CARE CHUCKIE! WASABI HAS GONE WAY TOO FAR THIS TIME!"  
"But Chick P we're to set a good example. Killing Wasabi is just gonna give the Chop Socky Chooks a bad name. Just chill you're going crazy!" said Joe.  
Chick P lost her temper; she slapped Joe hard across the face, leaving an angry red mark across his cheek.  
Chuckie's mouth hung open as Chick P froze with shock at what she had just done.  
She jumped up and climbed up the chutes as her friends remained silent behind her. Chick P felt tears slide down her face as the new memory replayed in her head.

Joe and Chuckie stood in silence for a long time. Joe gingerly pressed his finger to the burning finger marks on his cheek.

"Joe?" Chucking finally said "are you alright?"

Joe swallowed and said, "y-yeah, I'll be in my room." He trudged to bedroom without looking at Chuckie.

He slouched on his bed and tears spilled down his face. He wasn't mad at Chick P. He understood the pain Wasabi had caused her. And he knew that slap was a mistake.

He couldn't be mad at her no matter what she did. He loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chick P ran through the mall, ignoring the staring citizens she had passed.

She headed towards the main gate of the mall into the wastelands, after what she did to Joe she felt like she couldn't face him again. He must have hated her.

She saw the gates in the distance and felt more tears slide down her face.

Suddenly she felt a sharp prick hit her back that made her stop suddenly. Her vision quickly blurred as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Joe had been in his room for over an hour, thinking about nothing but Chick P.

He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, his eyes ached from drowsiness but he made no attempt to sleep.

Chuckie came bursting into his room forcing him tear his eyes away from the ceiling.

"Joe, Chick P's been captured!"

Joe sat up right in his bed with shock.

"By who?" He demanded his fists curling up.

Chuckie's eyes narrowed with hate. "Wasabi, he's drugged her."

Joe stood up as his rage reached the limit, "He's gone too far! Where has he taken her?"

"All I know is she's in his Head Quarters. I don't know anything else."

"Then let's go. Wasabi has caused her enough pain; he's not going to cause her anymore!"

Chuckie looked at him with a smart aleck look. "Why are you so interested?"

"Well…she needs help…"

"Joe…"

"Okay! Okay! I like her! Alright! C'mon!"

The two hurried up the chutes, Joe a few steps ahead of Chuckie.

Chick P woke up in a cold cell that made completely out of steel, the only light coming from the air holes.

Her back muscles were screaming at her as she sat up. Her wrists and ankles were chained that made sitting up seem impossible.

Something in the back of her head told her this was the karma for slapping Joe. Guilt building up inside her, like bricks.

The cell door opened, light flooding through into the small room. Chick P squinted as a figure came up to her.


End file.
